


Unexpected

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rescues a wounded cat, but it turns out to be something completely different and unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the shop, pulling his jacket tighter around his body to shield it from the cold wind. The London winters really were the worst, gray and boring with people hurrying home, not noticing anything around them.

He looked around, smiling when he saw a small brown cat, crossing the street with its head proudly lifted. He chuckled and turned around but stopped when he heard the shriek of a cars breaks and a terrified mauw. He whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw the car drive away, leaving a motionless body on the ground.

Harry ran over to the small feline, sighing in relief when he saw its chest rising and sinking, and sat down beside it, gently picking it up. A small whine left it and it opened its eyes slightly, looking at him with pain filled blue eyes.

“Don’t worry. I got you…” Harry opened his jacket, pulling the cat gently against his chest and wrapped his jacket around it. It seemed like the car had only graced it, which explained why it was still alive. He stood up and started to run as fast as he could without hurting the poor thing, thanking the gods that he didn’t live far away.

When he reached his flat he quickly placed the cat on his bed, rushing to find the first aid kit. When he placed it on the bed he looked helplessly at the small creature. What was he suppose to do now? He knew nothing about stuff like this and certainly not when it came to animals. He sighed and gently placed a hand on it, running it slowly across the small body, trying to find out where it was hurt. When it whimpered softly as he touched its left paw he gently lifted it up, placing it in his lap and searched for some bandages.

When he’d wrapped up the tiny paw he sighed, and placed the feline on his pillow, smiling softly when it curled into a ball with its wounded paw securely pressed against its small chest. He turned around and walked out of the door, hoping that it would be enough.

 

***Later***

 

Harry swayed his hips to the beat of the music as he prepared dinner, putting the pie into the oven and grabbed a small plate. He opened a small box with tuna and poured it on the plate. He grabbed it and walked towards his room, but when he opened the door he almost dropped.

On his bed there wasn’t a cat anymore, instead a young man was lying there, naked as the day he was born and he lifted his head when Harry opened the door. Then his face lit up in a charming smile and he stretched his body, ass in the air. Harry looked away, blushing but glanced at the boy when the silence had gone on long enough. He was lying on the bed with his legs under his stomach, hands folded in front of him. He reminded Harry almost too much of the cat; his hair was even the same color as the cat’s fur had been.

“Uhm… who are you? And what are you doing here?” Harry cleared his throat, trying to ignore his immediate attraction to the man. His jaw dropped when a tail suddenly appeared at the boy’s tailbone and fluffy brown ears seemed to grow out from his head.

“You’re the one who brought me with you, you know.” The man slowly crawled out of the bed and as he got closer and closer to Harry he seemed to shrink and fur started to cover his body. When he was sitting in front of Harry he licked his paw with a satisfied look on his face.

“By the way, thanks for taking care of me.” If Harry’s eyes could have gotten any bigger they would have fallen out of his head as he looked down at the feline who’d just talked to him. He was about to open his mouth, but before he got the change, he fainted.

The cat blinked at him in surprise when he hit the ground but shrugged and continued cleaning his paws. Humans truly were weird beings.

 

***Later***

 

Harry groaned as he woke up, his hand coming up to his throbbing head and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh, you’re awake. Thanks for the tuna by the way, even if I had to lick it up from the floor.” Harry sat up quickly and groaned as his head protested against the movement, and looked at the boy, who was once again sitting in his bed.

“I carried you to your bed, since it seemed as a more comfortable place. You know, you’re heavier than you look.” He smiled brightly as Harry shifted a bit, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m Louis, Louis Tomcat.”

“I-I…” Harry took a deep breath and looked at Louis. “What on earth are you?”

“I’m a cat obviously.”

“A… cat…”

“Yeah. Some of us have the ability to turn into humans. My mom was a shape shifter so I inherited her powers.” He looked at Harry with a curious look. “I don’t know many humans who would take care of a cat who’d just been run over by a car.” Louis pouted. “I had to use one of my lives. Such a waste.”

“Your lives…?”

“Yeah. Don’t you know that cat’s have nine lives? Or at least some of us do. I died when that car hit me, but when you picked me up I was already healing.” Louis sat up elegantly and crawled over to Harry on his hands and knees and slowly rubbed his face against Harry's shoulder with a purr. “Thank you for taking care of me… now I’d like to take care of you…” Harry backed away a bit when Louis’s face was right in front of him, looking at him with big blue eyes.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“You want me right? I can smell it. You like the sight of my human form.” Louis looked at him innocently, ears pecking out from his hair. Harry’s face turned as red as a tomato as he moved back, ignoring his body as it agreed to Louis’s statement.

“N-no I don’t…” he stuttered. Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side. Harry moved uncomfortably and just as Louis leaned forward the doorbell rang. Harry sighed in relief as Louis stiffened and looked up at the door with a hiss. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, it’s just the doorbell.” Louis looked at him with curiosity now that he knew he wasn’t in danger. “Stay here.” Harry said as he stood up, ignoring Louis’s disappointed huff and walked out to the door.

“Hi Harry!” a blond girl stepped into his flat and he mentally groaned.

“Hey Taylor…” He forced a smile on his face. ”Not to be rude, but what are you doing? I’m a little busy…”

“I’ve just come to get my I-pod. I forgot it last time.”

“Oh, okay…” Harry sighed and motioned for her to come in.

“What’s that smell? It smells burned…” Taylor grimaced but Harry’s eyes widened.

“The pie!” he ran as fast as he could into the kitchen and groaned as he opened the oven and saw the completely ruined pie. “Guess I’m gonna order a pizza…”

“Do you know where I put my I-pod Harry?!” Taylor exclaimed from the living room.

“Uhm… It’s properly in my room…” Harry said, distracted by his ruined dinner.

“Okay, I’ll just go find it!”

Harry’s eyes widened when he took in what she’d said and he quickly turned around.

“No Taylor, don’t go in ther-“ but before he could finish there was a gasp from his room.

“Harry! You got a cat! Aww! It’s so cute!” Harry finally reached his room and looked at Taylor in shock. She was standing with the brown cat, who definitely didn’t like the situation. He was hissing slightly with a very annoyed look but Taylor didn’t notice anything.

“What’s its name?”

“Uhhm… Louis… I think…” Harry scratched the back of his head and smiled when Louis finally succeeded in getting out of her grip. He immediately walked over to Harry, rubbing against his leg and wrapped his tail around it.

“He seems quite smitten by you Harry. But then again, who isn’t?” Taylor walked towards him, giving him what she properly thought was a seducing look and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry awkwardly shifted and was about to open his mouth when Taylor shrieked in pain and jumped away from him, glaring down at the floor. Louis was sitting there, looking a bit too much pleased with himself.

“That stupid cat bite me!” Taylor yelled. Harry sighed and decided he might as well get it over with.

“Taylor, I don’t think we should see each other anymore…”

“What…?”

“I don’t think we should be together…”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Taylor hissed, disbelief written all over her face. Then she turned angry. “It’s that bitch Caroline isn’t it?!”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “No Taylor. Caroline and I ended things a long time ago and we’re friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I just don’t think this is going well.”

“Fine! But when you’ll come crawling to me, begging me to take you back, don’t expect anything!” She angrily marched out of his room and seconds later he heard the door to his flat close with a loud smack. He sighed and shook his head.

“What a weird lady.” He looked down at the brown cat, picking it up with a smile.

“Yeah, about time I ended things. I don’t really know why I asked her out in the first place.” he shook his head before turning his attention back at the small creature in his hands. “…Now, what am I gonna do with you…?” he mumbled as he scratched Louis behind the ears. Seconds later he was standing with the boy in his arms, long legs wrapped around his waist.

“You could always keep me…?” Louis purred and rubbed his face against Harry’s neck. Harry chuckled, trying to ignore the fact that a very attractive boy was currently naked in his arms. “I promise I’ll behave and I won’t be very expensive. I can just eat in my cat form so you only have to feed me a little. Besides I can help cleaning your house when you’re away.”

Harry sighed but considered the idea. He had been thinking about getting a flat mate and Louis did say that he wouldn’t be expensive and it would be nice to have someone clean up once in a while when he was working.

What could the harm be in trying?

 

***Later***

 

Harry groaned as Louis stepped into the room, tail sticking out from a hole he’d made in his boxers and ears still dripping from the shower he’d just taken.

It had been three weeks since Harry had agreed to let Louis stay and they’d been the longest, most sexual frustrated twenty-one days in his life. His hormones just couldn’t seem to control themselves around Louis and unfortunately for Harry, the cat had started walking around in his human form more and more. Whenever Harry was home Louis would be by his side, watching every move he made and it was very distracting. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t have a spare bed, so they slept together and Louis had a habit of wrapping himself around Harry in his sleep.

When Harry, later that evening, finally couldn’t take it anymore it was because of a ball. A tiny, innocent little ball.

Louis was lying on the ground on his back in the living room, naked as always, playing with the brightly colored toy and Harry was sitting on the couch, shirtless, trying to read his book but finding it difficult to ignore the happy purrs coming from the other. Suddenly the ball bounced away from Louis towards Harry and the half-cat-half-human eagerly chased after it.

Before they had time to react Louis collided with Harry, tearing a groan from the taller boy. Louis pushed himself away slightly, smiling down at Harry who froze seeing Louis so close to his face. They looked at each other, Louis waiting eagerly for Harry to react. The feeling of Louis’s warm skin against his made him feel like he was on fire, his body burning with desire. Louis leaned forward and pushed his hips down when he lost his patience, making Harry gasp as he felt Louis’s hardening erection against his clothed one. Louis continued grinding against him, moaning into Harry’s ear.

“…Haz… I need you… please… take me…”

 Harry had to stifle a moan as sharp teeth gently nipped his skin and he pulled Louis close, hands grabbing his ass. Louis mewled in delight, pulling away from his neck and grabbed his face, kissing him hard, tongues dancing around each other.

“Fuck… you drive me crazy Lou…” Harry moaned as they broke the kiss. “You’re such a tease, always walking around in the nude with that stupid tail of yours. Do you know how cute your ass looks with it? Do you know how many cold showers I’ve had to take?” Louis’s only response was a whine as Harry turned them around, burying his face in Louis neck, gently taking some of the pale skin between his teeth. His hands never left Louis’s butt, squishing the soft flesh, making Louis eagerly wrap his legs around his waist, grinding against him. Harry growled, pulling away slightly to take of his trousers, and grabbed a small bottle from the drawer beside the couch, which, to Louis’s annoyance, forced him to unwrap his legs around Harry. He looked in surprise at the bottle of lube and Harry blushed.

“I don’t- it’s not- I didn’t plan on us doing-“ Louis silenced him with a kiss, and Harry sighed, pulling away to slick up his fingers, reaching down to run a teasing finger across the cat’s entrance making him whine, which quickly turned into a groan as a finger slowly penetrated him, slowly joined by a second. 

“You know how fucking hard it was to sleep when I knew you were right beside me without a single piece of clothes on? I bet you did, I bet you knew exactly what you were doing to me; I bet you enjoyed watching me so frustrated.” Harry pushed in the third finger in, watching in fascination as it turned Louis into a whimpering mess. His eyes were wide, mouth open and arms and legs spread around him. But what really caught Harry attention was the look of pure completion in Louis’s face. He almost looked drugged, high on the feeling of Harry’s fingers inside of him, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what he’d look like when he’d finally have Harry’s cock in his ass.

“…Harry… Haz-I… fuck… Haz, I need you… please…” Louis whined, legs twitching as Harry finally pulled out his fingers. He quickly pulled down his boxers, and smirked when Louis moaned slightly, shifting a bit so that he was positioned between Louis’s legs, quickly slicking himself up, cock pressed against Louis’s entrance. Louis gasped loudly as he slowly started to push inside, moaning as he was stretched wonderfully, feeling every inch of Harry slip inside his willing body,

Harry groaned as he was engulfed by the tight heat, and it took all his willpower to not just slam inside. Louis, however, seemed to be thinking otherwise as he wrapped his legs tightly around Harry’s waist, clawing his back as he desperately tried to get him further in.

“Harry-“

“Hush love, I don’t wanna hurt you…”

“You won’t. I-I’m not as fragile as the submissive humans.” Louis grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. Somehow, he still succeeded in looking innocent, even in a situation like this and Harry couldn’t help but groan as Louis bucked up and suddenly he was in all the way, feeling every ragged breath Louis breathed. He stayed completely still, lingering in the feeling of finally being inside the man who had hunted him for the past few weeks.

His mind returned to their current position when Louis whined in need, tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

“…Please Harry… m-move…” Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’s neck and grabbed Louis’s legs under his knees, bending his body even more, before pulling back, watching in fascination as Louis’s face scrunched up in pleasure when he pushed back inside. Harry had only been with a few other guys, but he knew that it wasn’t normal for the bottom to adjust so quickly. Not that he minded of course, it just meant that Louis would be in less pain.

He started thrusting, deep and hard, focusing more on finding Louis’s sweet spot than speed. And if Louis’s moans and whimpers was anything to go after, he was enjoying himself. Harry changed angle a bit for every thrust, wanting to hear the cat scream and when Louis’s entire body trembled and he moaned loudly, Harry knew he’d found it. He started going faster, leaning down to kiss the cat messily and felt him wrap his arms around his neck.

Suddenly Harry pulled out, ignoring Louis whimper and let his legs fall down between them. Then he roughly grabbed Louis by the hips, turning him around on his hands and legs, and moaned at the sight.

His entrance looked so pink and utterly fucked, just begging for something to push into it, but the thing that made Harry absolutely wanna jump him was his tail. The long brown tail should not turn him on so much, but right now he really couldn’t care less.

His fingers dug into the skin at Louis’s hips as he rammed into him, tearing a strangled scream from Louis, his tail curling and head dropped. He’d never been with anyone who was so eager. Everytime Harry pulled out, Louis would push back, trying to get him in as fast as possible, making it impossible to create a steady rhythm. It was messy, uncontrolled, the only thing that mattered was each other and the overwhelming pleasure that clouded their minds.

Harry’s hands caressed the place where fur turned to skin at the edge of the tail, nails lightly scratching the sensitive skin and a shiver ran through the cat-boy, making him clench around Harry, who groaned in response. He made a surprised sound when he was suddenly forced out of him and pushed down on the couch. He looked up and felt a shiver run down his spine at the look of pure need in Louis’s eyes and groaned loudly when he was suddenly inside him again.

Louis immediately started moving, almost as if he couldn’t stop. He placed his hands on Harry’s chest to keep his balance and looked down at him with eyes filled with pleasure; he looked like he couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of Harry.

Harry could feel the familiar coil in his stomach and grabbed Louis’s cock with one hand, stroking him and the other traveled to his back, gently playing with his tail. He bucked up his hips, getting a bit deeper inside; Louis stiffened and came with a cry, arching his back and pushing hard down on Harry, and he came shortly after.

Louis whimpered softly as Harry filled him up, and let himself fall down on his chest with a satisfied sigh. Harry’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, smiling when the cat started purring as Harry twirled his tail around his fingers.

“Mhh…” Harry moaned, kissing the top of his head. “Are you always this… uhm… eager?”

Louis blushed and hid his face in Harry’s chest. “No… I… I couldn’t help it… I have a thing with my tail, it’s very sensitive and… I guess I really needed it…” he looked up at Harry and kissed him deeply, moaning softly when he turned then around slowly, pulling out if him when he was on his back. Louis gently pushed against his chest until they were both sitting up and pulled away from the kiss, smiling cheekily at him. “By the way, you’re bigger than I thought.” He grabbed Harry’s cock, stroking it lazily and smirked when Harry moaned.

“Again?” Harry asked, breathless and Louis looked at him with big, pleading eyes. Harry had a feeling that he’d get very little sleep that night.


End file.
